Do you see what I see?
by losingcontrol92
Summary: Strength and Courage were two of many things Hermione thought when she looked at him. Can she help him see what it is she sees.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is new for me, I love reading the Harry Potter fics, but I've never really been confident in my writing for the fandom. I love every Weasley but have no idea where this came from, but if I've learnt anything - it's not to ignore ideas but to write them. Anyways, I'd love to know what you all think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you see what I see?<strong>

_Scar tissue is stronger than regular tissue. Realize the strength, move on.__ – Henry Rollins. _

She began to stir from her sleepy state, her eyes peeling open slowly to allow sufficient time for them to adjust to the small amount of daylight streaming through the window to the right of the bed. She lay there silently for a few seconds as her mind trailed through the familiar morning thoughts, _What time is it? Do I have to go anywhere today? Is there anything I have to do? What shall I ha-. _Her trail of the thought was cut off as she felt the heavy weight around her waist shift slightly, loosening their grip. Peering behind her shoulder carefully she took in the sight that welcomed her. His hair had long lost its tie, allowing the golden flames to lace his features. For someone who had suffered so much, he slept on peacefully, the creases of worry and stress that were often painted on his features now unnoticeable. She lifted her hand back to trace the freckled skin but she quickly drew her it back in fear of waking him from such a serene slumber. Instead she reached down for the slightly haired arm that draped along her waist and gently lifted it, thus releasing herself from his grasp. Tiptoeing along the carpeted floor she leant down to retrieve her underwear, picking up his shirt along the way.

He woke at the quiet click of his door being shut and instantly felt his heart plummet. He knew instantly that she had deemed this a mistake, _who could blame her…_he thought. He hadn't meant for it to happen, hadn't meant to reveal what it is he had felt for the last few months. He had managed to refrain from telling her for so long, becoming used to her helping him in the aftermath of the full moon. But having her so close, inhaling the enticing concoction that was her scent - it had sent him over the edge last night. He had made sure not to hurt her, ensuring every touch, every kiss only displayed love and affection.

He rolled onto his back as his eyes begun to trace the familiar pattern of the ceiling. He'd ruined it; everything he had built with her over the last three years had been destroyed. The strong friendship he had grown reliant on would probably crumble from here on out. All because he couldn't control himself.

He shot up into a sitting position as the door opened slightly. She stepped in quietly, levitating two china cups behind her. He felt a knot tie itself in his throat as he took in the beauty before him. She had donned his pale green shirt from the night before, leaving her long bare legs visible. The sticking charm to her hair had clearly worn off and the matted curls hung unevenly around her face, the sticking charm for her make-up had also lost its effect, leaving her porcelain skin bare and her eyes framed perfectly with the minimal mascara remaining. He hadn't expected her to return, he hadn't expected her to smile upon her return either.

"I thought you were still sleeping" she stated as she levitated the tea cups to rest on the small bedside table nestled next to the bed.

"I…uh…no, just woke up" he stuttered, still in shock of her return.

She swayed on the heels of feet as she stood in front of him, contemplating her next move "Do you mind sliding over, my legs are freezing" she motioned to the bed.

"No…no not all" he shifted his weight slightly in the small bed allowing enough room for her tuck herself in beside him. She leant back into the mattress, relishing in the warmth the soft material of the cover offered.

"Lie down, I can't speak to your back" she commanded softly.

He smiled faintly at her order before obeying, turning on his side to face her as she did the same. Their gazes remained fixed on one another's, savouring the moment's peace.

"I thought you left" he admitted quietly.

Her hand went out to rest on his right cheek, using the pad of her thumb to trail across the smooth skin, "Why would I do that?" she asked gently.

He longed to reach out for her, to feel her skin against his rough hands but he refrained from doing so, "Regret" he whispered.

"Why would I regret this…us?" she paused, stilling the movement of her thumb before pulling her hand away slightly "un…unless you do?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"No!" he exclaimed, instinctively grasping her hand and placing it back against his cheek, appreciating the tingle he felt in the warmth the action presented.

She smiled softly at his reply and began caressing his fair skin once again, "Then why would I?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it, the lump of air locking itself in his throat, his gaze flickered down.

"Then why would I?" she repeated, her eyes still focused on him. He remained still, no sound escaping except the barely audible hum of his rhythmic breathing. "Bill?"

His head automatically lifted at the sound of his name, his eyes swept over her features. Flecks of hope and worry shimmered in her eyes but a small smile graced her lips, "C'mon 'Mione, you're young, beautiful, intelligent, funny…" he lifted his hand to her rest at her jaw, smoothing back the porcelain skin of her cheek "you can do anything…be with anyone" he stated, removing his hand to motion to himself "look at me, you can do better than this" he finished.

"I don't understand" she stated, baffled at the man's explanation.

He sighed, not out of frustration but out of hurt. "Mi, I'm a 33 year old divorced lycanthrope, with enough scars to prove it. I'm damaged goods, you need…you deserve bette-"

"Stop it, Stop it!" she slammed her fists into his chest; he grasped for her fists and held both her curled fists in his hands. She looked up to meet his gaze, "This… this self-pity thing – it doesn't suit you. You're Bill Weasley - the adventurous, academic and down to earth man...this…this thing…it's not you…" she sighed, uncurling her fingers and removing her hands from his, she hoisted herself from the bed and Bill realised she was leaving. Rather than head for the door however, she turned to whip the covers away from his body, lifting herself back to the bed straddling his waist, her hands resting on his chest.

"Do you know what I see when I look at your scars?" she asked quietly, a blend of sadness and pleading evident on her features. He shook his head silently, curiosity and embarrassment lacing his eyes. She bent her head to search for the scars that decorated his skin alongside the mesh of faded freckles. She instantly found two marking the area above his naval, she carefully traced the first marking with her finger before lowering her head and placing her lips to it delicately, "Bravery" she whispered against the tarnished skin. His gaze lowered to see her movements, instantly feeling a rush of excitement as her cold lips placed themselves against the warm skin. She moved her lips slightly, brushing it against the second marking of the area "Determination." Her eyes flickered up quickly to meet his gaze, a soft smile settled on her lips, moving on to the two small scars that nestled themselves beneath the darker skin of his right nipple, she placed a kiss to the first one "Courage". Her smooth lips reached the tough skin of the second scar closest to his nipple, "Achievement" she murmured to the skin. His eyes remained fixed on her, watching on intently as she moved to the four scars that settled against the skin of his left shoulder. Her icy fingers trailed along the stained skin, causing small goose-bumps to form along his arms, she laid her lips gently across the first, "Heroism", the second "Perseverance", the third "Loyalty" and finally she pressed her lips to the fourth "Endurance." Having finished with his torso she shifted her weight slightly, aligning her face with his. Their gazes met for a few seconds as he lifted his hands to rest against her hipbones, the pad of his thumb caressing the bare skin where his shirt had risen. She smiled softly before lifting her fingers to the three large scars that tainted the skin of his cheek. Leaning forward slightly she brushed his nose with hers, before placing a gentle kiss to the first scratch, "Strength". Her finger trailed the second marking before she pressed her lips to it in a similar manner, "Integrity", nudging the third scar with her nose; she pursed her lips before sweeping them across it, "Nobility". She met his gaze as she finally reached the small nip of a scar located at the corner of his mouth, "Bloody sexy" she finished with a small smirk before leaning in to brush her lips against his.

She rested her lips against his softly for a second, allowing both of them to savour the feel of one another. The vulnerability he had shown a mere few seconds ago evaporated as he quickly took control of the kiss, brushing his tongue along the small parting of her lips, begging for access. He needn't have begged for long as she instinctively parted her them in agreement, his grip on her hips tightening. They battled for dominance and control but she quickly relented as he flipped their position, placing her beneath him gently. His kiss was greedy and selfish, wanting everything she could give him. She knew he needed it, to know she meant it. So she gave it up, gave it all to him and he accepted appreciatively. Her hands crept up his chest as his one hand grasped at her bare the thigh, the other caressing her cheek. The urgency grew as the pair began to lose themselves to the kiss, to the lust, to each other.


End file.
